


Eyelashes

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [1]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.算是試寫。順便填睫毛梗。<br/>3.小夫妻閃光注意。(我已經很克制了...<br/>4.Love me, love my dog是主標題，以後若有此CP都會以這個做主標，後接副標。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.算是試寫。順便填睫毛梗。  
> 3.小夫妻閃光注意。(我已經很克制了...  
> 4.Love me, love my dog是主標題，以後若有此CP都會以這個做主標，後接副標。

當Alex發現Christian不喜歡跟自己接吻的時候，他來沒有一次像現在這麼挫敗過。

「這沒理由啊，Rex...」他將頭埋在Rex毛茸茸的胸前尋求安慰，但這隻素來忠心耿耿的德國獵犬竟只是嘲弄似的噴吐幾下鼻息。

「Rex...」探長才打算數落他的夥伴一番，另一位夥伴正好從臥室走出來。這夥伴只有兩隻腳。

「你們都這麼早起?」一頭蓬鬆的亂髮翹得亂七八糟，Christian的藍色睡衣皺巴巴的。

Alexander Brandtner站起身，寵溺的伸手梳理對方的頭髮。睡得好嗎?他問。Rex用鼻頭頂頂自己的食盆，看看最喜歡的Alex，再看看永遠的笨蛋Christian。他知道他得等一會才有早餐可吃。

那個姓Böck的警探沒答腔，只是讓瞬間唰紅的耳根說明一切。我希望今天不要一大早就有案子，他說。Alex悶哼一聲表示同意，手指仍輕桡著他頸後的髮根。這樣我們就不需要開快車，或者用跑的，Christian像是在掩飾緊張，任由自己的嘴繼續說。

「我不知道你的體力有這麼差，Christian。」探長將雙手環繞過屬下的腰際。  
「那是跟你比起來...」這是實話。  
「噢對，我都忘了你昨天晚上已經跑完百米了。」Alex壞心眼的說。

只見Christian眼睛眨個不停，試圖壓下臉上漾起的紅暈。他平常不大容易害羞的，就算是被Rex反將好幾軍之後，Christian Böck也從來都是不屈不撓的戰士，他才不會被這乍看人畜無害的一人一狗給牽著走。於是他開始有點拙劣的談論起今天的天氣。

Alex看著他的屬下絮絮叨叨，心想什麼時候才是不動聲色給上一個香吻的好時機。為了不怠慢Rex的早餐，所謂的好時機也就只有現在了。帶點些微的遲疑，他確信湊近時讓對方看見自己一對深情款款的眼睛。嗯，如果不是Rex終於發出受不了的低嗚。

「探長，你的狗在看。」Christian伸手擋住Alex的嘴，笑著輕輕推開。  
「......牠餓了。」Alex嘆口氣，轉身幫Rex張羅吃的。

那是在昨天傍晚，下了一場大雨。Christian還沒駛離警局車子就拋錨在大門口了，Alex的車正好跟在後面。無論如何，在還沒來得及確定Rex是否在嘲笑他的同時，Alex已經把他整個人載回家了。

『你有一套睡衣在這裡。』昨晚，Alex一邊翻找一邊說。  
『噢...』他會意的點點頭，難怪少一件。

Moser。Christian在點頭的同時差點就要說是因為Moser。基於Alex與自己的關係，他不希望自己笨到說出一些可能招致誤解的話。儘管Christian明白，只要他解釋，Alex總會聽，也總能理解他所說的。

「在想什麼，懶惰鬼?」Alex不知何時已經吃完脆片，換上慢跑用的衣服。  
「我可以再回去睡個一小時嗎?」他問。

Alex嚴肅的搖搖頭，但隨後又笑起來。擺擺手，去吧，他說。Rex本以為Christian要一道來，在屋外逡巡了一會。來吧，Rex!Christian不跟我們去。他聽見Alex在更遠一點的地方喚著狗的名字。

「什麼時候我也能住這樣的房子，而不是那棟爛公寓裡的其中一間...」Christian將頭埋進枕頭裡低喃道。

這是真的，Christian早就受夠公寓了。但他是個守本分的小警察，也不像Alex那樣幸運得以因為Rex而住進Moser的房子。不，幸運的人並不是Alex，沒有人是幸運的。Moser的死讓Christian徹底體認到這一點。

他和Alex。他們很快就在一起了。心理上的過程是很漫長，但實質上真的沒花多少時間。Christian不想解釋自己有多需要Alexander Brandtner。他只慶幸自己第一次被擁抱的時候得以了解到，原來Alex需要的不只是Rex。

這又是件值得慶幸的事了?剛剛他才覺得沒有人是幸運的來著。Christian覺得矛盾，但又覺得這矛盾也沒什麼大不了的。總比絕望來得好。真的。

「我不希望一大早就有案子...」

除了這個，在睡著前Christian想起來，昨天他又禮貌性的拒絕了Alex的吻，剛剛也是。他可以看見Alex失望的神情，他知道這事終究得解決。但他只是微微笑。這沒什麼，他心想。比起那些複雜矛盾的事情，為什麼迴避Alex的吻這件事實在好解釋得多了。


	2. Chapter 2

Christian沒聽過急診室的聲音。那是有聲音的嗎?事實上他只感覺到一片死寂。

Rex窩在他的腳邊，沒有人會質疑這隻狗是否和他一樣恐懼。Rex的惶恐是無疑的，Christian甚至認為自己不應該比Rex還要惶恐。會好起來，他很簡短的對Rex說，除此之外他真的不知道該多說些什麼。

Moser當然沒有好起來，不然Alex就不會來接替他了。基於讓整個小組得以盡快運作起來這一點上，Christian和Peter理所當然張開雙手迎接Alexander Brandtner的到來。但直到那一晚之前，Alex在Christian口中及心裡，都還只是那個「新來的」。

『我知道等待已經沒有意義，但我就是無法停止這麼做。』

如果Rex會說話的話，牠一定會這麼說。每當輪到Christian到Moser家陪伴Rex，他就覺得自己只會把事情搞糟。那是因為他明白Rex的心情，不是憐憫，是因為他與Rex一樣悲傷。而他覺得這悲傷只會扯他倆的後腿。

『我做不來，我們不能再這樣下去。』他曾對Peter說。  
『牠需要時間，這是牠第二次失去主人，我們得陪著牠，無論最後牠是否挺過去。』Peter拍拍他的肩膀。

於是Christian給Rex時間，陪著Rex，不去想最後牠是否能夠挺過去。傍晚的時候，Rex會開門迎接他或Peter的到來。沒有Moser，牠儼然是這房子的第二個稱職的主人。

Christian換上睡衣、在沙發躺下的時候，他便會感覺到這房子與Rex幾乎密不可分的情感直湧而上。Moser的房子、Moser的Rex，Moser的一切都太沉重了。Christian曾經說Moser有棟好房子，還有一條好狗Rex。而他住在公寓，單身，每個月還有一部分薪水會變成房租離他遠去。

但Rex的眼神與低垂的大耳終止了他的想法。這棟房子與Rex都是孤獨的，而他和Peter也沉浸在失去Moser的傷痛當中。「新來的」是很重要，但「新來的」  
是誰並不重要。對他、對Rex來說都不重要。

Moser才是最重要的。除此之外Rex的世界還有Christian和Peter，既然他倆都無法使牠開心起來，那還有誰能做到?Christian對Moser也許沒有朋友以外的特別感情，但Moser之於他確實也已經足夠重要了。

『那個新來的聽說是姓Brandtner。』Peter說。  
『那好，我們就叫他Brandtner吧。』他說。

Christian不敢告訴Peter他們可能會失去Rex。不光是Rex太過悲傷，也不光是牠再也不回局裡工作。那就像失去Moser的瞬間一樣，Christian明白那種感覺。Rex可以失去牠自己，但Christian可不行。他不能失去了Moser後，又再承受失去Rex的壓力。


	3. Chapter 3

『我曾經有過一隻狗。』後來Alex告訴他。

Christian不知道Alex是怎麼失去那隻狗的。他看著Rex叼走Alex的鞋，又咬著最愛的玩具過來；他看著Alex將鼻頭湊近Rex的大耳，極其溫柔的細細低喃，直到Rex躺下沉沉睡去。奇蹟。Christian微笑起來的同時內心卻正在決堤。

『我想你今晚會想在這過夜。』

那晚，Christian讓Alex留在Moser的房子，陪著Rex一起，他自己則開車回到小小的公寓去。他的家沒有Moser家那樣大的院子，也沒有Rex的味道。他可以到局裡的辦公室去睡，那兒絕對比公寓好；他也可以打電話給老媽，跟她說為什麼最近自己沒辦法當個偉大的警察。

但Christian什麼也沒做。就像Peter說的，他給Rex時間，並且陪伴Rex。但他沒給自己時間，窩在這小小的公寓裡，覺得自己不需要任何人的陪伴。在Alex出現之前，他從沒想過自己有多需要挺過些什麼。

Christian知道隔天自己會喋喋不休的對Peter訴說那動人的景象，不論Alex是否能讓Rex重回辦公室。Rex總是很勇敢，失去Moser則讓牠脆弱不堪。Alex改變了這個，換言之Alex改變了一切。

那天晚上，他想起來Moser死後他總讓自己忙著，他想起來辦公室裡Moser的位子終究是空的。隔天，那個叫做Alexander Brandtner的男人會坐在那個位子上，對此Christian感到既高興又悲傷。


	4. Chapter 4

「Christian、Christian?」Christian睜開眼睛，Rex正頗富興味的盯著自己瞧。  
「你真的該起床了，Christian。」Alex顯然盥洗過，已經換上工作時的上衣。

Christian還賴在床上。這也是Moser的床，不過充滿了Alex的味道，當然還有Rex的。之前他和Peter輪留過來的時候，Rex可不准他們睡Moser的床。Alex能夠好好的睡在這張床上，某種意義上是得到了Rex的完全認同。

「還好嗎?」Alex彎身看看他。  
「還好，再好不過了。」Christian微笑。  
「很累嗎?...腰會痛嗎?」探長有點愧疚的問。

別再提腰的事了。Christian邊說邊又紅了耳根，伸手扯住Alex的領子，將對方拉近。他倆的雙眼相互凝視。閉上眼睛，Christian說。於是Alex閉上眼睛，感覺屬下的嘴湊上來吻了一下。

「我以為你不喜歡跟我接吻...」Alex笑起來，明顯的開心。  
「我沒這麼說過。」Christian心知肚明，但他只是這樣回答。  
「不，很明顯...每次我要吻你，都會被刻意迴避，對吧?」Alex徵求Rex的意見。

他和Alex。他們真的很快就在一塊了。Christian不想解釋自己有多需要Alexander Brandtner，慚愧的是、是Alex先說自己有多需要一個Christian Böck的。就像Rex需要Moser一樣，現在Rex和他都一樣需要Alex。

「你真是走運的傢伙。」Christian喃喃說道。  
「怎麼說?」Alex眨眨眼。

不久之前，Christian害怕Alex的到來。他覺得新來的人不能取代什麼，也不能改變什麼。那段時間，他和Rex的情緒幾乎同調。改變是不可能，取代則是想都別想。他倆的防線既脆弱又強硬。

「好狗、好房子。」  
「還有你。」Alex又親對方了一下。  
「唔...」Christian眨了一下眼睛。

Christian不只一次覺得矛盾，但又覺得這矛盾也沒什麼大不了的。總比絕望來得好。真的。而Alex的到來並沒有讓絕望發生。他既沒有取代任何人，也沒有改變太多事情。

「你看，這還是第一次有人不喜歡被我親。」Alex指出對方明顯的反應。  
「不要以為長得不錯就可以說大話...是睫毛，Alex。」Christian嘆口氣。  
「睫毛?」探長滿臉困惑。  
「太長了!我的眼睛被你戳到好幾次!」警探不滿的說道。

Alex只是接替了探長的工作，並且讓Rex振作起來。他是個善解人意的男人，也是個溫柔體貼的傢伙。他住進Moser的房子，讓Rex保有對Moser的愛，又讓Rex得以安心的愛他。至於Christian和他之間，說真的、也不是什麼始料未及的事情。

「居然是這個原因...這得怪我媽媽，Christian。」Alex笑著將他從拉起床。  
「你媽媽一定是個好女人，Alex。」  
「汪!」Rex叫了一聲。

他倆相視而笑。

總之，Alex讓Christian終於又開始相信很多事都能迎刃而解，比方說他待在公寓時偶爾燃起的小小寂寞，比方說他和Rex對Moser共同的回憶，比方說Rex偷走他熱狗捲的各種花招，比方說他的懼高症。更簡單的，比方說Alex的睫毛。

「...可不可以剪掉?」  
「...當然不可以...」

Rex會嘲笑他們的，關於後來接吻的時候其中一方總得閉上眼睛這檔事。

{END}


End file.
